


AKA Your Treat

by Sumi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and me are going out for a drink tonight, Jess and don’t you dare try to weasel out of it,” Trish warned on the phone. “We haven’t hung out in over two weeks. I think we’re well overdue for some time out together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA Your Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajisai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajisai/gifts).



“You and me are going out for a drink tonight, Jess and don’t you dare try to weasel out of it,” Trish warned on the phone. “We haven’t hung out in over two weeks. I think we’re well overdue for some time out together.”

Jessica huffed. “Trish, I do want to spend time with you but I’ve been really fucking busy the past few days.”

“Since when is the PI business not receiving job offers from people worrying about their whether or not their significant other is cheating on them?”

“It’s not but that isn’t the point, Trish.”

She didn’t hear any distress in Jessica’s voice. It didn’t necessarily mean anything because Jessica was good at hiding her feelings. This ability increased with age (much like the super strength and the ‘flying’).

Trish feared Jessica repeating the same actions she took after escaping Kilgrave. For six months Trish worried about what Jessica being alone and most likely not coping in the best ways. 

The last thing Trish wanted was to lose contact with Jessica again. If it did, Trish wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“So tonight?”

“Yeah. Usual place?”

“Yes, but you’re paying, Jess.”

Jessica let out another huff. “Fine but only reason I’m paying is because I love you. Otherwise, you’d be doing it.”


End file.
